Zona segura
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, AU, L4D1 L4D2, LEMON. Los supervivientes del primer juego han encontrado un lugar "Seguro" para poder descansar al menos por una noche, hasta que otros supervivientes llegan también buscando refugio y se encuentran con una "pequeña sorpresa". Bill x Francis, Nick x Ellis.


Habían pasado por una gran horda antes de llegar a aquel lugar, totalmente cercado parecía que se encontraba a orillas de algún manantial pues podían escuchar una cascada cerca y por lo comprendido no existían ríos ni lagos a las cercanías de esas tierras. Nick suspiro pesadamente antes de dejar el vehículo, no le pareció buena idea entrar al desconocido lugar sin saber qué había detrás de esos muros y rejas, por su lado Ellis parecía no prestar mucha atención en si se veía muy emocionado con el lugar. Rochelle y Coach cargaban sus armas por si acaso mientras caminaban a la puerta totalmente cerrada.

El estafador tomo una palanca del asiento trasero del auto y se dirigió hasta la puerta para empezar a quitar tablas de esta.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de que pudieran ingresar, con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro miro al mecánico antes de abrirla por completo. Rochelle observo con algo de pánico como algunos zombies parecían acercarse por el ruido que habían ocasionado y suspirando cansada les disparo antes de que se acercaran mucho, cerrando la puerta después de que todos entraran.

Que empiece la fiesta – Dijo Nick sonriente mientras encendía un cigarro – Creo que a quien viva aquí no le va a gustar que hayamos entrado sin su permiso.

Bueno en este mundo putrefacto hay muchas cosas que no me gustan pero estoy aquí sin poder quejarme mucho – Le contesto la mujer caminando hacia la cascada que parecía escucharse cada vez más cerca – Vamos por allá, haber si encontramos a alguien o ver si por aquí ya llego el apocalipsis.

* * *

El día había empezado normal, Louis había hecho guardia toda la noche por lo que le tocaba dormir algo y estaba vez le tocaba a Francis hacer guardia, a Zoey le tocaba cuidar los alrededores de la casa porque la noche anterior lo había hecho Bill aunque este se rehusara a descansar y solo había querido ir a darse un merecido baño al pequeño manantial que habían descubierto hace poco, aunque nadie supiera que a aquella "tranquilo" ducha lo acompañaba el motorista para poder pasar el rato en pareja ya que hace un par de semanas que apenas podían besarse a escondidas cuando coincidían sus guardias.

Oye viejo – Le llamo Francis sin mucho humor para andar en silencio todo el camino – Sabes muy bien que no me gusta el silencio y lo haces a propósito porque sabes que lo odio.

Lo extraño seria que me dijeras algo que te gustara – Dijo el veterano con calma fumándose un cigarrillo – Además de los chalecos y el matar zombies, me gustas mas cuando estas callado intentando retener tus gemidos.

¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! – Subió un poco la voz con enojo el antiguo líder de una banda – ¡Eres un jodido pervertido!

Al inicio te resistes como de costumbre pero siempre terminamos igual – Hablo sonriente el mayor empezando a quitarse la ropa para darse un merecido baño por su buen servicio – Anda deja de ser como solo tú puedes y ven, vamos a jugar un poco.

Maldito viejo decrepito, quien se cree – Murmuraba también despojándose de sus prendas el delincuente – Lo hago porque tengo ganas no porque tú me lo digas, las cosas que me haces hacer bastardo.

Que yo sepa no te estoy obligando a nada, solo es cuestión de conocer lo impulsivo que eres y saberlo usar a mi favor – Espeto con tranquilidad el hombre mayor entrando al agua e invitando al otro con la mirada como si lo retara a empezar el juego – Venga, Francis ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

Anciano de mierda – Susurro el mencionado con una mirada baja antes de abalanzarse sobre el viejo con furia y cayendo encima de su pecho casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio – ¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso!? ¡Odio tanto esa maldita actitud tuya, siempre haciéndome enojar!

Eso es fácil, a ti comúnmente no te gusta nada – Dijo Bill tomándolo de la cintura para luego sonreírle burlonamente antes de besarlo – Me gusta cuanto te enojas.

Odio cuando me haces enojar – Replico al romperse el beso el motorista mordiendo los labios del otro levemente – Abuelo.

Me gusta cuando gimes – Musito el militar ganándose otro mordisco ahora bastante fuerte causándole un leve dolor en la zona afectada – Eres tan impulsivo.

Odio gemir para ti – Volvió a replicar el menor volviendo a besar al veterano siendo las cosquillas que causaba la barba del hombre en su rostro – Y así te gusto aun más, me haces cosquillas.

¿Por qué piensas eso? – Pregunto al intrigado por la respuesta aunque conocía que quizás solo se trataba del más joven negándose y lo de su barba le parecía divertido, cada vez que se besaban el chico siempre le decía eso, le encantaban las reacciones que solo podía mostrar su cuerpo y sus acciones, solo así se las demostraba porque sus palabras nunca decían lo que en realidad deseaba su corazón – Amo cuando dices eso…

Porque soy un hombre y los hombres no gimen para otros hombres, y más si se trata de un anciano pervertido al que le gustan los moteros jóvenes como tú – Hablaba Francis algo enojado con la extraño actitud que había adquirido el viejo con él, no es que le desagradara solo es que no estaba familiarizado con eso – Lo que me toco con este.

A mí no me gustan los "moteros jóvenes" como tú dices – Espeto con sensualidad el mayor comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo a su lado con sus manos y acercándolo más para que ambos cuerpos pudieran rozarse entre sí – Solo me gusta uno y es el más infantil e impulsivo que he conocido, y por extraño que suene el único que pudo enamorarme.

"**Yo tengo a un anciano calentorro que por mala suerte termine amando"** – Pensó quedándose en silencio mientras el marine besaba su cuello lentamente, recorriéndolo con su lengua y encargándose de no dejar marcas en el – Mierda, viejo… – Dijo ahogando un gemido que intento brotar de lo más profundo de su garganta – Vaya, hombre.

No tuvo ni tiempo de respirar cuando unas traviesas manos acariciaban sus nalgas descaradamente y una que otra vez se detenían a contornear su cintura sin reparo hasta volver a su antigua actividad, intentaba contener los gemidos que salían de su boca, vaya que ese maldito sabia donde tocarlo para hacerlo denigrarse a tal grado que lo hacía terminar rogándole que lo hiciera suyo.

Sintió como su cuerpo era azotado contra una piedra que se encontraba cerca de la cascada tanto que a veces el agua de esta caía sobre sus cuerpos, empapándolos por completo. Beso desesperadamente los labios de William con brusquedad y sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara comenzó a acariciar ambos miembros juntos logrando un delicioso contraste con el agua fría que resbalaba por sus cuerpos, y el calor de su mano, haciéndolos gemir de placer entre el apasionado choque de sus bocas.

Un gemido muy sonoro escapo de su garganta cuando unos traviesos dedos empezaron a jugar en su interior velozmente y unos labios lamian, y mordían con rudeza sus pezones, era una sensación a la que todavía no se acostumbraba por completo pero que aun así no podía dejar de disfrutar por obvias razones. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, fue estrellado contra la roca y penetrado violentamente, sin darle un respiro a su cavidad anal por la brusca intromisión, las fuertes penetraciones continuaron chocando contra su próstata repetidas veces hasta que de boca solo podían salir unos gemidos repletos de improperios que no podía contener.

Con la mirada empañada por el placer y sus caderas moviéndose en busca del agradable contacto además de que el otro con una mano apretaba fuertemente sus testículos haciéndolo sentir aun mejor junto al placer que sentía por las penetraciones también podía contarse la fricción de la fría piedra contra su erección, una delgada línea de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios y se deslizaba por su mandíbula causando punzadas de placer en el miembro que se encontraba dentro de su ano con cada dulce contracción de las paredes que lo asfixiaban agónicamente. El calor del momento no parecía ser interrumpido por nada además de los gritos eróticos de Francis que parecían llenar el ambiente calentándolo hasta sofocarlos al máximo.

Ambos hombres veían llegar su aproximado final y tan solo poco tiempo después pudieron tocar las estrellas al alcanzar el tan deseado clímax. Bill termino en lo más profundo de la cavidad anal de Francis, quien termino entre su abdomen y la roca. Sonriéndose cansados los hombres se separaron y se acercaron para besarse en los labios apasionadamente, rozando sus entrepiernas con sus bruscos movimientos.

Mierda viejo, hoy estuviste mejor que nunca – Dijo el motero acariciando los cabellos mojados del mayor con ternura aunque ese tipo de reacción fuera extraña en el pero comúnmente eso le sucedía cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, se ponía muy cariñoso después de todo el remolino de sensaciones que lo hacía sentir Bill – Eres el mejor, a decir verdad, me gusta mucho esto.

Aunque no será la última vez, así que créeme vendrán mucho mejores – Le decía sonriente el veterano mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura – Ha estado increíble cadete, espero que continúe así.

Sí, señor – Contesto el menor poniendo voz de militar y haciendo un saludo de guardia con su muñeca, riéndose acompañado del viejo. Suspiro complacido con el tranquilo momento de pareja por el que pasaban, hasta que su mirada se centro en algo que le llamo increíblemente la atención – ¡Bill mierda, mira!

Un gemido de pánico salió de ambos hombres al verse siendo observados por unos ojos a través de unos arbustos. Rápidamente los supervivientes se separaron, habían tenido tal susto que habían perdido por completo la calidez del momento y habían corrido a la orilla a buscar su ropa además de tomar sus armas para poder defenderse si lo ameritaba la situación.

* * *

Rochelle tiro de los hombros de Nick y Ellis, el menor parecía estar aterrorizado sin poder retirar la vista del lugar mientras que el mayor solo parecía estar hipnotizado por la danza errática de aquellos cuerpos, la mujer conocía perfectamente la sexualidad de ambos hombres pero nunca creyó que fueran tan pervertidos como para quedarse contemplando tales escenas eróticas frente a sus ojos. Coach y ella habían retrocedido avergonzados al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo aquellos individuos mas ellos se habían quedado observándolos con gotas de sangre que caían de sus narices repetidas veces.

El grupo de supervivientes corrieron del lugar dejando a los alarmados amantes avergonzados y temerosos sin saber si eran sus compañeros quienes los observaban entre los arbustos. Los intrusos llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una casita en medio del perdido panorama encontrándose con una chica custodiando la puerta con dos pistolas entre sus manos, parecía aburrida más que nada pero aun así había podido darse cuenta fácilmente de su presencia apuntando alarmada en su dirección.

¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? – Les pregunto a los desconocidos la muchacha todavía sin bajar su arma – ¿A que han venido hasta aquí?

Sobrevivir – Contesto el criminal con simpleza mirando a la mujer directamente – Soy Nick y solo estamos aquí porque queremos un lugar para pasar la noche, eso es todo bonita.

¡Zoey! – Todos escucharon el grito de otro no infectado que salía de la casa con su arma en mano – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Son otros supervivientes que han podido llegar hasta aquí – Respondió a su compañero la aspirante a presentadora de televisión – No parecen ser malas personas, aunque tendríamos que tener la opinión de Bill al respecto.

* * *

Había pasado 5 minutos antes de que la presencia de Bill y Francis volviera a presentarse en el campamento, ambos bastante sonrojados al ver a los recién llegados sentados charlando con Zoey y Louis amenamente, quienes al verles también adoptaron su misma postura.

¡Bill, Francis! – Dijo la chica de su grupo sonriente – Que bien que llegaron, al parecer tendremos compañía no infectada por algún tiempo.

Hola – Hablo Francis con desagrado, ya que intuía que habían sido ellos los que los estuvieron espiando en el lago – Esto no me gusta pero, al menos seremos más en cantidad.

Bill, un placer – Dijo el militar retirado intentando no sonar fuera de lo normal – Por lo menos, nos será más fácil despejar las zonas.

Nos volvemos a ver, solo que ahora están más vestidos – Espeto muerto de la risa el hombre trajeado – Por lo menos, esta vez es menos incomodo.

Disculpen a este imbécil – Contesto Rochelle a los hombres – Que sepan que no nos incumbe lo que hagan en su relación, si quieren hacerlo donde quieran es su problema ¿No, Nick?

Por lo menos, ellos tienen algo que se define por un nombre, RELACION – Murmuro Ellis aunque todos pidieran oírlo perfectamente, recalcando la última palabra dicha en referencia a lo que tenía con el estafador – Me parece muy bien, tienen algo entre ellos que se llama amor y al parecer no tienen ningún problema.

Después de ese comentario, todos permanecieron en silencio principalmente Coach, quien no había dicho nada en toda la conversación por temor a involucrarse en los problemas amorosos de sus compañeros de equipo y agradecía por no haber agregado ningún comentario que lo pudiera haber metido en aquel lio.

Entonces… – Dijo la castaña intentando romper la tensión que se había esparcido en la atmosfera – ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Y adonde se dirigen?

Solo queríamos un lugar donde descansar por unos días y por el momento no planeábamos ir a ningún lugar en específico – contesto la afroamericana siguiéndole la corriente a la chica – ¿Y cómo encontraron este lugar?

Fue gracias al instinto de nuestro capitán Bill, gracias a su experiencia hemos podido sobrevivir – Respondió la ex chica de los cafés algo nerviosa – Me alegro de haber podido conocerlos, quien hubiera dicho que llegaríamos tana lejos siendo tan distintos.

Si me disculpan – Interrumpió la conversación que mantenían las mujeres el mecánico para retirarse educadamente – Iré a caminar – Informo sin darse de que alguien le seguía de cerca – Vuelvo en un rato.

* * *

¿Quieres dejar de seguirme, por favor? – Le pregunto el menor al que iba vestido de traje deteniéndose enojado – ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

No, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Cuestiono el mayor a modo de respuesta ciertamente enojado – ¿Qué es lo que crees que obtienes con tus berrinches, niño? ¡Respóndeme!

Tú no puedes exigir nada y mucho menos a mi ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes? – Le dijo el más joven resentido acelerando el paso para intentar perderlo – Así que déjame en paz.

Maldición ¡Ven aquí, que aun no he termino de hablar contigo! – Le grito furioso el criminal tomándolo violentamente por el brazo para detenerlo – ¡Mierda, Ellis!

¿¡De qué diablos quieres hablar conmigo!? ¡Si ya lo dejaste todo muy claro la ultima vez! – Grito también enojado el mencionado intentando separarse del agarre del otro – ¡No somos nada, solo fue sexo! ¡Acéptalo, no fue más que eso! ¿¡Recuerdas cuando lo dijiste, lo recuerdas!? – Dijo sin poder esconder las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – ¡Lo entendí, no tienes porque repetírmelo más! Ya lo entendí, nunca fui nada para ti y solo fue sexo…

Diablos, Ellis no quise darte falsas esperanzas fuiste tú el que se ilusiono, nunca pensé que esto terminaría así – Musito Nick con algo de pena por las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de los ojos del menor – Veras es que no soy gay y eso…

Pero si no lo eres ¿Por qué me besaste desde un principio? ¿Por qué correspondiste a mis sentimientos? – Cuestiono entrecortado hundiéndose entre sus lagrimas de pena sin poder detenerse – ¿Y porque entonces no lo intentaste con Rochelle? Ella es una mujer muy bonita…

Porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, termino gustándome el acostarme contigo y acabe sintiéndome en una relación que iba hacia algún lado, me sentí asfixiado así que corte el problema de raíz y así no volvería a sentirme así nunca más – Susurro el ladrón de forma que fuera audible para el otro con algo de dolor en la voz – Pero al parecer no puedo desechar estos malditos sentimientos.

Eres un maldito hijo de perra, sabiendo que lo que yo sentía era sincero preferiste seguir lo que decía tu estúpido orgullo de hombre y miro lo lejos que te ha llevado – Musito Ellis mirando directamente al mayor – Sera que te alegra verme así.

En lo absoluto, me hierre mucho verte así – Dijo el estafador sintiendo una fuerte punzada de culpa en el pecho – Quiero que eso pare…

Pues eso no es lo que parece – Murmuro intentado dejar de sentir aquel sentimiento agónico dentro de él mismo – A veces cuando pienso en eso, siento que me muero por dentro cada vez más, pero supongo que al final con el tiempo dejara de dolor.

No puedo cambiar todo lo que te dije – Afirmo desanimado el mayor pasando su mano por las mejillas del pequeño para limpiar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo desesperadamente de sus orbes – Pero solo quiero que me dejes una sola oportunidad para compensar lo que hice, solo si me dejas.

No creo poder darte otra oportunidad, en verdad me lastimaste – Musito luego de un largo silencio tomando la mano del ladrón y alejándola de su rostro – Solo el tiempo y tus acciones además de ti mismo harán que te de una segundo oportunidad.

Eso demuestra que a pesar de todo en el fondo sigues amándome aun con lo que hice – Espeto Nick con una media sonrisa culpaba dibujada en el rostro, acercando su mano hasta tomar entre esta el mentón del menor y acercarse para darle un beso superficial en los labios, para luego separase dándole su espacio, no quería tentar tanto su suerte – Mi única meta, mi única razón en este mundo apocalíptico es poder volver a ganarme tu confianza aunque no sea como antes, el volver a sentir que podre estrecharte entre mis brazos es suficiente, eso es lo que me haría más feliz en esta vida…

* * *

El día fue tranquilo en comparación con la noche, algunos se mantuvieron charlando amenamente mientras Bill y Francis dormían abrazados con la tranquilidad de que podían darse el lujo ya que había más personas que podían ayudar si las cosas se tornaban peligrosas. Zoey hablaba de intereses con Rochelle porque al parecer se habían caído bastante bien, por otro lado Nick y Ellis se tomaban de las manos, hablando para intentar resolver sus problemas maritales. En lo suyo Coach y Louis hablaban de equipos de deportes haciendo algunos chistes de sus vidas pasadas.

Pero en medio de todo, algo sucedió, algunos ruidos parecían acercarse a la distancia y enseguida supieron de lo que se trataba.

Los amantes se besaban apasionadamente con tan solo despertar de su pequeña siesta de tan solo unas 2 horas, cuando los disparos se escucharon además de los sonidos de algunos zombies a lo lejos, por lo que ambos se levantaron rápidamente y tomaron sus armas para iniciar con buen pie su despertar.

Al tajo, viejo – Dijo el motociclista a su pareja sonriente mientras cargaba su escopeta – ¿Listo?

Siempre – Contesto el veterano al menor tomando los cargadores de su arma – Vamos.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: Hola y primeramente al ser una gran fan de este juego me parecía que le faltaba otro fic a esta categoría, pero en fin me parece que quedo bien supongo y me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece, pues me importa mucha la opinión de mis lectores además que de esta pareja me parece que no hay mucho XDDD pero en fin, muchas gracias por leer :´3.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y demás, bye.**


End file.
